


Призрак рок-оперы

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Musicians, Post-Canon Fix-It, Some Humor, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Саундвейв занимается с Мико музыкой в обмен на...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Track 1

– Вы любите музыку?! – разнёсся по базе звонкий голос Мико, сопровождаемый пронзительными звуками электрогитары. – А вы любите громкую музыку?!

_«Сейчас начнётся.»_

Рэтчет почувствовал, что его центральный процессор стремительно перегревается, а кулеры набирают обороты в режиме усиленной вентиляции. Медбот предусмотрительно снизил чувствительность аудиосенсоров до минимума и, будь его воля, с удовольствием обесточил бы главный компьютер, ангар и всю базу, но Балкхэд и Уилджек на другом конце видеомоста Земля-Кибертрон желали продолжения. И оно не замедлило случиться. Воздух вздрогнул от мощных басов, звякнули стёкла в окнах, жалобно задребезжали инструменты в шкафу, а Джек и Рафаэль, не выдержав акустической атаки, незаметно выскользнули из ангара на улицу.  
К счастью для Рэтчета, кошмар продолжался недолго. Ультра Магнусу срочно понадобилось обсудить с медиком пару важных вопросов, и командующий прервал концерт, оттеснив рэкеров от экрана. Расстроенная Мико задвинула своё оборудование под лестницу, но выключать не стала, лишь уменьшила громкость. Усевшись на одну из колонок, она задумчиво коснулась пальцами струн гитары. Мысли сами собой сложились в звуки, и из динамиков полилась красивая печальная мелодия, так непохожая на то, что Мико играла раньше. Девчонка негромко запела по-японски, изредка шмыгая носом и надеясь, что никто не заметит мокрые дорожки от слёз на её лице.

_«Почему?»_

Так получилось, что из всех троих только Мико оказалась не у дел. С Джеком занимался агент Фоулер, у Рафа был Рэтчет, а ей оставалась только музыка да короткие сеансы видеосвязи с Кибертроном. Даже во время недавних учений, устроенных Ультра Магнусом, Арси и Бамблби нашли время вырваться на Землю. А Мико пришлось с замиранием сердца наблюдать битву с Предакингом¹ в прямой трансляции через прицелы её собственного «взвода», и радости не смог испортить даже беспрецедентный нагоняй от Рэтчета, в результате которого они с Джеком три дня драили базу под насмешки Рафа. Японка готова была отдать всё, что угодно, лишь бы снова сражаться плечом к плечу с Балкхэдом и Джеки. Но, видно, от неё не было никакой пользы, раз все о ней забыли.

Стоящее высоко над пустыней солнце озаряло окрестности мертвенным светом. Его энергии было недостаточно даже для подзарядки от фотоэлементов на крыльях. В зоне тени окружающий мир частично потерял краски, но в нём остались звуки.  
Саундвейв день за днём упорно перебирал частоты в поисках значимой информации. Несколько раз он ловил переговоры автоботов, и по всему выходило, что ситуация сложилась безрадостная. Мегатрон отошёл от дел, Шоквейв и Старскрим бесследно исчезли, а предатель Нокаут и вовсе переметнулся на сторону врага.  
В очередной раз настроившись на знакомую волну, связист поначалу решил, что подвергся воздействию резонансного бластера. На него обрушился чудовищный рёв и визг. Сенсоры зашкалило от невыносимых звуков, терзавших нейросеть, как стая диких киберкошек. Одним лишь усилием воли Саундвейв не позволил себе сразу отключиться от передачи. Он узнал этот голос.

_Голос, разделивший актив десептиконского связиста на «до» и «после». Мико._

Какофония внезапно прервалась. Послышались возмущённые вопли несостоявшейся рок-звезды, звук сдвигаемых предметов, ворчание медика, и эфир заняли обычные рабочие переговоры. Поставки оборудования на Землю, безусловно, были очень важной информацией до того момента, как откуда-то издалека в деловой разговор не влилась мелодия. Тихая и грустная. Девочка пела на незнакомом связисту языке, но Саундвейв сделал запись и тщательно её расшифровал. Так впервые за несколько месяцев у него появился план.

_Увидеть Кибертрон и... прожить обычную скучную человеческую жизнь. Отметить свой шестнадцатый день рождения, зная, что самое лучшее с тобой уже случилось. Такой несправедливости она определённо не заслужила._

Мико отложила маркеры и альбом. Пришло время собираться домой. Может, вообще, не стоило сюда приходить.  
Телефонный звонок раздался так неожиданно, что девчонка подпрыгнула, и рисунки разлетелись по полу. Номер на экране не определился. Обычно так бывало, когда на связь выходил кто-нибудь из автоботов.  
– Балкхэд! – радостно заорала японка и тут же прокляла себя за несдержанность, не услышав в ответ знакомого голоса.  
В трубке щелкнуло, чирикнуло и... зазвучала музыка. Расстроенная Мико уже собиралась нажать отбой, но узнала мелодию, которую она играла для Балкхэда и Джеки.  
– Это же моя песня! – воскликнула девочка.  
– Ответ: неверный. Мико: звучит так, – из динамика послышался визг и скрежет.  
– Неправда! – возмутилась японка, скривившись от воплей давешнего «киберкота».  
Композиция в телефоне снова сменилась на приятную для слуха, и искусно синтезированный голос произнёс:  
– Мико: может звучать лучше. Рекомендация: найти хорошего педагога.  
– Ты, что ли, хороший? – усмехнулась она.  
– Я: лучший, – нескромно признал собеседник.  
– Предположим, – согласилась японка, – и что от меня требуется?  
– Совет: проверить электронную почту.  
Девчонка всё ещё колебалась. Предложение выглядело ужасно подозрительным. С другой стороны, она пока ничем не рисковала, нужно было просто загрузить файл.  
«В конце концов, это всего лишь запись», – сказала себе Мико, нажимая заветную кнопку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ – Подробности в фанфике «Party for everybody»  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126538/chapters/58085761


	2. Track 2

Восстановление Кибертрона хоть медленно, но продвигалось. Балкхэд с головой погрузился в строительство. «Увяз в делах, как танк в грязи», – раз за разом оправдывался он, виновато разводя руками. О том, чтобы отлучиться хотя бы на день, нечего было и думать. Беспроцессорные вехиконы в отсутствие бригадира умудрялись с поразительной быстротой превратить стройку в масштабные разрушения.  
Уилджек на командирском звездолёте курсировал туда-сюда, занимаясь доставкой всего подряд и улаживая различные вопросы методами рэкерской дипломатии. Сам Ультра Магнус был весьма недоволен тем, что из его летающей крепости сделали грузовоз, и хотя изначально инициатива принадлежала ему, мечтал избавиться от наглого трехцветного гонщика, который разве что не перезаряжался на борту. То, что «Железная воля» при этом находилась в идеальном техническом состоянии, капитана мало утешало.  
На протяжении долгого времени Уилджек и Ультра Магнус взаимно пилили друг другу процессоры, командующий грузил нейросеть Рэтчету, а Рэтчет – Фоулеру. Результат получился вполне ожидаемым. В один прекрасный день тяжёлый транспортный вертолет подцепил тросами то, что осталось от «Джекхаммера», и доставил на секретную военную базу.

Даже Рэтчет не мог не признать, что в последнее время Мико стала... мелодичнее. Репертуар по-прежнему оставлял желать лучшего, но её игру уже можно было слушать, не затыкая уши, а пение всё меньше напоминало визг кошки, которой прищемили хвост. Девчонка даже фальшивить перестала. Почти.  
Гораздо больше медика беспокоило её поведение. Мико стала более замкнутой, часто пропадала на несколько дней или, наоборот, засиживалась на базе допоздна. Иногда его подопечная запиралась в кабинете агента Фоулера и часами общалась с кем-то по телефону. Рэтчет не раз пытался с ней поговорить, и Мико делала вид, что слушает, а сама перебирала пальцами невидимый гриф гитары.  
Однажды врач застал девочку распевающейся на крыше ангара с гарнитурой в ухе. Медик не стал рисковать, выдавая своё присутствие, а Мико была так увлечена, что не заметила его. Закончив петь, японка уселась на краю, свесив ноги, и с кем-то заговорила. Рэтчету пришлось напрячь весь свой слух, чтобы разобрать слова.  
– Как к тебе обращаться? – очень тихо спросила она.  
– Можешь звать меня «мастер».  
– Маэстро, – мурлыкнула Мико. – Так будет лучше.  
– Ответ: утвердительный.  
Доктор сумел покинуть крышу незамеченным. Но в тот же вечер он впервые потребовал объяснений.  
– Кто такой «Маэстро»? Почему я узнал о нём только сейчас?  
– Это мой педагог по вокалу, – девчонке даже не пришлось врать. – Я занимаюсь с ним дистанционно.  
Медик нахмурился, но не нашёл повода возразить.  
– Рэтчет, у нас группа, – импровизировала на ходу Мико. – Называется «Epic fail». Может, тебя на концерт пригласить?  
Врач громко фыркнул и протестующе дёрнул шлемом, делая вид, что поверил.

Уильям Фоулер был весьма доволен собой. В ушах ещё стоял грохот винтов удаляющегося вертолёта, а он уже успел отметить успешное завершение операции и находился в приподнятом настроении.  
Едва переступив порог базы, агент потребовал соединить его с Уилджеком. Всё время, пока Рэтчет налаживал связь, окрылённый успехом рейнджер вертелся у него под ногами, пытаясь вскарабкаться на консоль. Наконец, доктору удалось установить подключение. Перед экраном мелькнули серво с колёсами, затем ладони, смахивающие с приборной панели пыль, и на фоне кабины командирского звездолёта появилось изображение хмурого фейсплейта только что мирно оффлайнившего и ещё не успевшего откалибровать оптику рэкера. Лишь тогда медик удостоил своим вниманием доблестного агента и поставил его на консоль перед собой.  
– Боец, у меня для тебя хорошие новости! Узнаёшь? – Фоулер ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону и вверх.  
Рэтчет подключил к трансляции изображение с камер видеонаблюдения.  
– Вы доставили «Джекхаммер» на базу?! – Уилджек сорвался с кресла пилота.  
– Это заслуга Агента Фоулера.  
– Люди возвращаются в Джаспер. Представляешь, что бы могло случиться, если бы они обнаружили твой звездолёт?! – от переполнявших его эмоций рейнджер расстегнул воротник рубашки и приспустил галстук.  
– Моя «ласточка» выходила из переделок и похуже, – усмехнулся гонщик, но трудно было не заметить, что он просто светится от счастья.  
– Думаешь, я беспокоюсь только о твоём корабле?! – набычился Фоулер. – Знал бы ты, во сколько мне обошёлся этот вертолёт!  
– Кто бы сомневался, сэр!  
– Да, и привлекать лишнее внимание на базе тоже не советую! – всё сильнее распалялся рейнджер. – Делай, что хочешь, но чтобы на следующей неделе твоей развалины здесь больше не было!  
Фоулер топнул по светящемуся квадрату на консоли ногой, активировав кнопку сенсорной клавиатуры. Изображение на экране перевернулось, и Рэтчет поспешил поставить агента обратно на пол, пока тот не сверзился с терминала.  
– На самом деле, я хотел сказать ему спасибо, – неохотно признался Уилджек.  
– У тебя ещё будет такая возможность. Похоже, наш друг немного...  
Разрушитель сделал жест пальцами и подмигнул доктору.  
– Гонщик, ты действительно здесь необходим, – обеспокоенно сказал Рэтчет. – Нужно ещё кое-кого починить. У меня... не получается.

Мико прижала телефон к уху и осмотрелась. Она стояла на подстриженном газоне у края внешнего периметра базы. Ветер трепал её волосы и гнал волнами высокую траву по другую сторону затянутого сеткой забора. В пределах видимости никого не было.  
– Я знаю, кто ты, – прошептала в микрофон девочка. – Призрак!  
– I’m still function! – прохрипел собеседник голосом Мегатрона.  
– Я не в том смысле, – смутилась Мико. – Ты, как призрак оперы. Я угадала? Носишь маску? А под ней ты такой же страшный?  
В трубке раздался шум и треск.  
– Прости! Не хотела тебя обидеть, – призналась японка. – Но зачем ты со мной занимаешься? Не поверю, что просто так.  
– Запрос: взаимопомощь.  
– От меня немного пользы, – грустно вздохнула Мико. – Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
– Задача: получить доступ к ноутбуку Рафаэля.  
– О! Это будет сложно. Раф обычно с ним не расстаётся... но я попробую! – согласилась девочка и, задумавшись, добавила. – Я понимаю, что слово десептикона ничего не значит, но обещай, что не причинишь вреда никому из нас!  
– Нанесение ущерба вероятному противнику: не исключено. Запрет на дезактивацию: принят.  
– Какой же ты зануда! – скорчила рожицу японка.  
Поздним вечером, вернувшись домой, Мико обнаружила на электронной почте письмо. К сообщению был прикреплен стикер в виде подарочной коробки и файл с именем «Sound.wav».


	3. Track 3

Должно быть, Мико пропустила что-то очень важное. Раф взирал на неё с переднего сиденья служебного «Форда» с чувством собственного превосходства. Всё ещё снизу вверх, но так снисходительно, что в его взгляде отчётливо читалась насмешка. Фоулер за рулём хмуро отдавал распоряжения по телефону, тёр виски и, наконец, поинтересовался, не найдётся ли у кого-нибудь таблетки обезболивающего. Мико протянула ему упаковку, и агент закинул в себя тройную дозу.  
Со свойственной рэкерам безбашенностью девчонка иногда получала травмы на тренировках и так же стоически терпела. Но сегодня утром её накрыло так, что пару минут Мико провела, свернувшись плотным клубком, обхватив голову руками и не в силах пошевелиться. Странное недомогание прошло так же внезапно, как и возникло, оставив лишь неприятное ощущение в груди и смутное чувство тревоги. Опекуны, недовольные её оценками в табеле, разумеется, не поверили ни единому слову, заметив, что от школы откосить всё равно не удастся, а Рэтчет попросил его не отвлекать и в привычной ворчливой манере посоветовал спать по ночам.  
Едва они въехали на территорию базы, как внимание Мико привлекла повышенная активность рядом с ангаром «Е». Солдаты натягивали над площадкой маскировочную сеть. Что скрывалось под ней, девчонке разглядеть так и не удалось, потому что, стоило ей увидеть двух мехов в сверкающей на солнце белой броне, всё остальное тут же перестало её интересовать. Одним из них, несомненно, был Рэтчет, а рядом с ним... Мико прижалась к тонированному стеклу, не веря своим глазам.  
– Уилджек!!!  
Фоулер едва успел ударить по тормозам, когда школьница на ходу распахнула заднюю дверь и выскочила из машины навстречу своему другу.

Рэкер присел и накрыл ладонью хрупкую фигурку, вцепившуюся в его ногу. Мико вздрагивала, размазывая по лицу пыль и слёзы.  
– Балкхэд с тобой? – спросила она и замолчала, зная ответ.  
Уилджек не хотел огорчать малышку новостью о том, что в результате аварии на стройке её напарник угодил в госпиталь, а сам он засадил Нокаута в стену без использования фазового переключателя, когда тот отказался принимать пострадавших вне очереди. И хотя противников растащили раньше, чем дело дошло до серьёзных повреждений, Ультра Магнус был вынужден немедленно отослать своего подчинённого на Землю. Медик, увы, был слишком ценен.  
_– Рэтчет говорил, что это важно... что я должна прислушиваться к своим ощущениям... а теперь делает вид, будто ничего не произошло. Фоулер врёт. Все врут. И чем они лучше... – последнее слово Мико не стала произносить вслух._  
Что делать с плачущей девчонкой, Уилджек понятия не имел и спрятал её за броню. Пусть проревётся, но так, чтобы никто не видел. Краем оптики он уловил одобрительный взгляд дока.

Солнце уже скатилось за горизонт, и над пустыней зажглись первые звёзды, когда бело-оранжевый автомобиль скорой помощи выехал за ворота базы, отвозя Рафаэля домой.  
– Мико, разве ты не должна была отправиться с Рэтчетом? – Уилджек выглянул на шум из полуразобранного звездолёта.  
– Не сегодня. Опекуны уехали на выходные, а я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы пару дней обойтись без них, – заявила она.  
– Всё равно, время позднее, и тебе пора спать. Док сказал, тебе нужно больше отдыхать.  
– Рэтчет ничего не понимает в отдыхе, – отмахнулась Мико, – он даже не разрешает нам рассказывать страшные истории на ночь. А мне так интересно узнать, чем закончилась битва с Предакингом.  
– Разве Смоукскрин не прислал вам видео? – удивился гонщик.  
– Рэтчет его сразу удалил, – насупилась девчонка.  
– Я обязательно расскажу. Но завтра, – разрушитель заговорщицки подмигнул напарнице. – А сейчас мне нужно кое-что сделать, пока док не вернулся.  
– Ладно, не буду мешать... – вздохнула Мико и с унылым видом поплелась в сторону ангара.  
Она поднялась по лестнице в зону отдыха, намереваясь плюхнуться перед телевизором на диван и провести так остаток вечера. И даже почти это сделала, в последний момент успев схватиться за подлокотник и предотвратить катастрофу. На потёртом сиденье дивана лежал забытый ноутбук Рафаэля. Не веря своей удаче, девчонка тут же вытащила из кармана телефон, нацепила гарнитуру и набрала знакомый номер.

– Призрак, ты здесь?  
– За твоей спиной, – прошелестело в наушнике.  
Мико вздрогнула, обернулась, но никого не увидела.  
– Необходимость наблюдения: отсутствует. Лазербик: следит за входом.  
– Ноутбук у меня, – торжествующе сообщила она. – Задание выполнено?  
– Ответ: отрицательный. Необходимое условие: получить доступ к центральному компьютеру.  
– Но я не знаю, как! – в отчаянии воскликнула Мико.  
– Рекомендация: успокоиться и следовать указаниям. Шаг первый: открыть клиент удалённого администрирования.  
– Чего?!  
– Объект: представляет собой текстовое окно с заголовком...  
– Тут два одинаковых, – девочка наугад ткнула курсором в одно из них.  
– Выбор: неверный. Домашний компьютер Рафаэля не является приоритетной целью.  
Мико вздохнула и переключилась на другое. В наушнике одобрительно пиликнуло.  
– Шаг второй: ввод команды... Отмена! Внимание: зафиксировано вторжение на базу!

Девчонка захлопнула ноутбук и спряталась с ним за диваном. Внизу послышались шаги: кто-то поднимался вверх по лестнице. Она вряд ли сумела бы укрыться от автобота, но это был всего лишь человек.  
_«Может, ты и умнее всех,_ – подумала Мико, – _но ты не рэкер»._ Она не собиралась так легко расставаться со своей добычей.  
Раф сопел и шаркал кроссовками, позволяя девчонке без труда отслеживать его перемещения. Прижав к груди ноутбук, Мико притаилась за спинкой дивана, понимая, что если хакер решит обойти его сзади, она не сможет остаться незамеченной. Стараясь не произвести ни малейшего шороха, японка задвинула сложенный ноутбук глубоко под диван...  
– Мико! – от неожиданности Раф отступил на шаг назад. – Что ты делаешь там?  
Девчонка дёрнула рукой под диваном, и её пальцы наткнулись на небольшую картонную коробочку. Сделав спокойный выдох, Мико вытащила её на свет и обнаружила в своей руке сигаретную пачку.  
– Ты куришь?! – глаза Рафа удивлённо округлились.  
– Тссс... – японка прижала палец к губам.  
Конечно, она сомневалась, что хитроумный Эскивель сразу же побежит докладывать Рэтчету, но он мог попытаться использовать эту информацию позже. Мико оставалось только надеяться, что у неё был достаточно растерянный вид, чтобы заставить Рафа поверить.

– Призрак...  
– Опасность: отсутствует, – подтвердил голос в наушнике. – Объект Рафаэль: покинул базу.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут показались им обоим пыткой. Саундвейв диктовал своей подопечной команды посимвольно, но Мико всё равно не удавалось вводить их без ошибок с первого раза. Связист проявлял чудеса выдержки, объясняя, что каждый знак, будь то точка, тире или пробел, должен находиться строго на своём месте, и даже регистр букв имеет значение. Но уже на третьей строчке терпение японки стало заканчиваться. Набери, исправь, вернись к предыдущей команде, исправь ещё раз, выполни, пролистай, закрой... Да ещё эти «горячие клавиши», от которых, её пальцы едва узлом не завязались! Мико даже на гитаре никогда такого не выделывала.  
– За что мне это мучение?! – в отчаянии взмолилась она. – Неужели через «проводник» нельзя?!  
– За что мне это мучение?! – эхом отозвался связист.  
– Скажи ещё, что Windows не true!  
– А ты откуда зна... – Саундвейв едва не сбился с привычной манеры речи. – Запрос: источник информации.  
– Раф так говорит!  
Гарнитура в ухе коротко чирикнула, издав то ли подтверждение, то ли смешок. Мико в ответ фыркнула и, набирая несколько следующих команд, уже почти не бесилась. Убедившись, что доступ получен, связист объяснил, как почистить логи на ноутбуке, и наконец-то оставил человеческую девочку в покое. На экране главного компьютера появился улыбающийся смайлик, а затем случилось непредвиденное...  
Площадку за окном подобно молнии озарила яркая вспышка, и тотчас же на нижнем уровне ангара раздался оглушительный треск, и потянуло палёной изоляцией. Лампы на потолке ярко вспыхнули, мигнули пару раз и погасли. Компьютерное оборудование продержалось на несколько секунд дольше и тоже вырубилось под громкий писк бесперебойников. На базе стало темно и очень тихо.


	4. Track 4

Подсвечивая себе путь фонариком телефона, Мико сбежала по лестнице вниз. Из решёток в дверях электрощитовой всё ещё валил дым, а внутри что-то сверкало и потрескивало. На всякий случай придавив кнопку пожарной тревоги, она выскочила на улицу и едва не споткнулась о толстый кабель, протянутый к ангару.  
– Вот шлак!  
«Джекхаммер» на площадке тоже слегка дымился. Там, где были сняты панели брони, изредка вспыхивали цепочки электрических разрядов. Девчонка бросилась к пожарному щиту, вытащила из стойки огнетушитель, и поволокла его к кораблю.  
Уилджек сидел на земле и отчаянно ругался. Заметив приближающуюся Мико, рэкер поднялся на ноги и отобрал у неё средство пожаротушения.  
– Углекислотный? Это хорошо, – одобрительно кивнул он, направляя струю на «Джекхаммер», а остатки распылил на себя.  
– Ты в порядке? – поинтересовалась девочка.  
– Теперь — да. Чёрт, это было жарко! – Уилджек осторожно потрогал свою броню.  
Мико присела на брошенный огнетушитель и тут же вскочила, услышав приближающийся вой сирены:  
– Как быстро пожарные приехали!  
– Это Рэтчет, – мрачно сообщил разрушитель.  
– Нам квинтец? – уточнила она.  
– Док меня на запчасти разберёт!  
– А меня опять заставит прибираться, – вздохнула японка.

Видно, сгоревшими предохранителями, дело не обошлось.  
– Шлаков глюк Вектора Сигмы! За каким кримзиком ты вообще полез в щитовую?!  
Рэтчет был вне себя от ярости, размахивая обугленными останками мощного трансформатора, и Уилджек не без основания опасался, что этот увесистый кусок шлака вот-вот полетит в него.  
– Как только в твой отбитый процессор пришла мысль подключить к сети то, чему место в мусорном контейнере?!  
Разрушитель тут же внезапно заинтересовался камушком на бетонке.  
– Я думал, он рабочий. Выглядел не так уж плохо.  
– Это _земная_ техника! Тут ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным! И тем более, она не рассчитана... – заметив, что Мико навострила ушки, Рэтчет продолжил костерить злосчастного рэкера и технологии местных аборигенов уже по-кибертронски, а японка, сообразив, что спокойный оффлайн сегодня никому не светит, направилась в ангар за пледом и подушкой.

В «Джекхаммере» было темно, лишь на стенах кабины дрожали отблески пламени. Уилджек совсем не удивился, обнаружив Мико в кресле штурмана. Она раздобыла где-то свечу в банке и теперь ёжилась под пледом, глядя на живой огонёк.  
– Не спишь, мелкая?  
Девчонка подняла голову:  
– Сильно тебе влетело?  
– Так, пустяки. Было бы из-за чего, – отмахнулся разрушитель. – С Балкхэдом мне всё равно не сравниться. Обесточить целый сектор на Кибертроне — вот это я понимаю!  
– А что стряслось? – оживилась Мико.  
– Вехиконы как-то умудрились уронить строительный кран, а наш зелёный приятель направил его падение так, чтобы тот не задел ни одного здания. Почти.  
– Так значит, Балк стал героем?  
– Ещё каким! Во всех новостях сообщили, что это он разнёс подстанцию, а фейерверк был виден с обеих лун! – с гордостью заметил рэкер. – Как назло, именно в этот день кэпу понадобилась его «Железная воля», и мне пришлось тащить Балка на себе до самого госпиталя.  
– Он ведь поправится? – с надеждой спросила девочка.  
– Не сомневайся, Балкхэд в хороших руках. Нам повезло, что одним из дежурных по ремблоку оказался Хойст. Я был уверен, что док всё ещё дуется на меня, но он здорово выручил.  
Мико печально вздохнула, и Уилджек поспешил сменить тему:  
– Скажи мне, от чего люди поют?  
– Не знаю, – задумалась она. – Наверно, потому, что этого просит душа.  
– Когда хорошо?  
– И когда плохо — тоже. Как земные коты. Они урчат от удовольствия. И от боли, – попыталась объяснить японка. – А на Кибертроне есть музыка?  
– Она... отличается. Из-за особенностей человеческого слуха вам будет сложно оценить. Джазз всегда удивлялся, как, имея такой ограниченный диапазон восприятия, людям удавалось создавать настоящие шедевры. Он часто брал за основу своих композиций земные мелодии, и они неизменно становились хитами.  
– Ты никогда не рассказывал про Джазза, – заинтересовалась девочка.  
– Напомни мне как-нибудь вас познакомить. Думаю, рано или поздно наш бесстрашный диверсант выберется на Землю. Он давно бы примчался сюда, если бы до жути не боялся дока.  
Мико фыркнула.  
– Так вот, однажды Джазз попытался устроить на базе кибертронскую дискотеку, не зная, как люди реагируют на инфразвук, – разрушитель усмехнулся, вспоминая один из самых эпичных фэйлов чёрно-белого меломана. – Ну а мне больше по душе другая музыка.  
Уилджек устроился в кресле пилота, положив пальцы на гашетки.

Рэтчет стоял перед воротами обесточенного ангара, непривычно тихого и тёмного. Как же быстро он успел позабыть, что _два рэкера на базе — это совсем не то, что один_. За стёклами «Джекхаммера» дрожали тени. Медбот знал, что вглядываться бесполезно, но всё же беспокоился за этих двух шлакоделов. Сейчас он ничем не мог им помочь, а значит, не стоило вмешиваться.

За ночь Рэтчету удалось подключить большую часть оборудования и найти пропавший ноутбук. Компьютеры загружались медленно, скрипя жёсткими дисками и запуская одну проверку за другой. Раф давно уже намекал, что железо пора апгрейдить, и был несомненно прав. Когда терпение медика уже почти иссякло, на экране появилось сообщение, что система обновлена до новой версии, и главный компьютер снова ушёл в перезагрузку. Доктор скрипнул дентопластинами, чувствуя, что начинает закипать. Мало ему было диверсий Уилджека за спиной, так теперь выяснилось, что и Рафаэль способен подкинуть пару сюрпризов, находясь прямо перед носом.  
В итоге, связь с Кибертроном всё-таки заработала, и радостный Балкхэд сообщил, что получил увольнительную и готов отправиться на Землю, как только уладит все формальности с документами. Хойст сумел убедить Ультра Магнуса, что разрушителю потребуется ещё пара дней для полного восстановления, а Грэппл согласился присмотреть за стройкой в его отсутствие. Мико и Уилджек встретили эту новость с восторгом.  
Рэтчет не испытывал никакой уверенности в том, что наспех восстановленная после ночной аварии сеть выдержит дополнительную нагрузку в виде земного моста, но подключить и протестировать оборудование всё же было необходимо. Он совершенно точно не собирался активировать телепорт до того, как будут выполнены все необходимые проверки, и развернувшаяся в ангаре зелёная воронка стала для медика полной неожиданностью. Мико радостно вскрикнула, но тут же испуганно отступила к стене, когда прямо напротив портала открылся ещё один, и между ними тусклой тенью материализовался десептиконский связист. От ужаса и восхищения японка раскрыла рот, а Рэтчет мгновенно выдвинул из запястий встроенные клинки.  
Саундвейв выставил перед собой руку, используя крыло как щит, и принял боевую стойку.  
– Не убивай его! – пискнула Мико, когда Уилджек, прикрыв девчонку собой, активировал бластеры и жахнул с обеих рук по воротам. То есть, целился он в десептикона, а куда попал — это уже другой вопрос. Проржавевшие створки сорвало с петель, и связисту даже не пришлось тратить драгоценные заряды, чтобы вырваться на свободу.  
Затем последовала вспышка, сопровождаемая оглушительным хлопком, и база снова погрузилась в дымный полумрак, пронзаемый лишь лучами света из окон под потолком. Спустя пару секунд в ангаре развернулся ещё один, на этот раз космический мост, из которого вышел Балкхэд, недоумённо озираясь по сторонам:  
– Ребят, я что-то пропустил?  
Когда слегка поутихли радостные вопли, лязг и скрежет брони, Рэтчет вынужден был признать, что _три рэкера на базе — это совсем не то же самое, что два_.

Ничего не подозревающий Уильям Фоулер остановил свой «Форд» перед ангаром «Е», но выйти из машины не успел. Сначала в него вылетели ворота. Затем над головой агента пронёсся до боли знакомый силуэт беспилотного разведчика и, блеснув плоскостями в лучах утреннего солнца, ушёл в зенит.  
Вопросов у Фоулера было ровно два: «Что это было?» и «Кто это сделал?», и оба относились к разряду риторических.  
– Похоже, кому-то сейчас предстоит серьёзный разговор, – нахмурился агент и отправился в ангар оценивать нанесённый ущерб.

14.04.2019 (22.04.2020)


End file.
